The being of Pain
by thatoneguy1242
Summary: Akatsuki Naruto. Older naruto. Sister holds chakra of kyubi. Naruto holds shikaku, kyuubi and jubi. Goodlike naruto


Naruto stood on top of the Hokage monument as he slowly took his kitsune anbu mask off. His once vibrant purple eyes were now dull. He felt tears stream down his cheeks as he ran a hand through his blood red hair. He sighed closing his eyes as he murmured, "I cannot stay here any longer... I'm sorry mother. I could not keep my promise."

He froze when he felt the chakra of someone he knew well. His eyes hardened as he whispered out icily, "What do you need, Hana-san?"

He could feel the movement of her flinching from his keen senses as she whispered, "I-it wasn't what you thought it was!"

Naruto let out a mirthless chuckle and said, still not looking at her, "I didn't come home to find my fiance being fucked happily by a civilian?"

She had tears falling down her face as she couldn't say a thing. Naruto felt 3 other signatures and sighed. "Anko-san. Kure-san. Yugao-san. What do I owe you this night?"

The first thing they saw was Hana on her knees crying. Anko stepped forward and asked, "What happened?"

Naruto turned and looked at them. They gasped at seeing the once happy man they all came to love look so dead. He spoke in a voice that was filled with hate, "I came home to find Hana-sama on her knees begging the civilian to fuck her harder. Then she comes here and tells me that it wasn't what I thought it was."

The three girls starred angrily at Hana. Kurenai stepped forward and asked, "Is thisntrue, Hana?"

Hana tried to shake her head but froze feeling steel on her neck only to find Naruto with his white metal sword at her neck. No one could see him move and stood frozen as he spoke, "Do not lie Hana-sama. Tell them the truth."

Hana slowly nodded her head as Naruto turned away as she said softly, "Y-yes it is... true..."

Naruto looked over the village and said softly, causing them to gasp in shock, "I am leaving this village. Ive been hurt to many times to call this place home. I'm taking my sister and am leaving. Thank you for the final push, Hana. Thanks to you I didn't have to marry someone who didn't actually care about me like I thought you did."

Naruto flipped through a few handsigns and a poof of smoke later a baby of 2 years was in his arms. He smiled as tears fell down his cheeks as he looked at her. She had bright blue eyes and shiny red hair. He grabbed his kitsune mask and placed it atop his head and turned back to the four frozen girls and said softly, "Goodbye, Anko-chan. Goodbye, Kure-chan. Goodbye, Yugao-chan."

After he spoke the girls dashed forward except Hana and tried to stop him but he was gone in a black light. They fell to their knees and sobbed together. Hana tried to comfort them but was pushed away and Anko said angrily, "What do you want, Inuzaka-san? Haven't you done enough? The man we all loved is now gone because of you!"

"Aha! He cheated on m-" she was cut off by a snake in her face fangs bared, a purple sword at her throat and a kunai poised at her chest.

Yugao who has been silent this whole time hissed out, "He never touched another girl because he truly cared for you. No matter how hard we tried, he wouldn't touch any of us. So do not speak of what you know nothing about, whore."

They were surprised at how the normally nice and quiet Yugao was now angry and yelling at someone. Hanawas wide eyed as she listened. She fell to her knees and whispered, "I-I thought he was cheating on me and was going to break up with me..."

Anko slapped her. Hard. And hissed out angrily, "Did you know he spent his entire savings to buy that house you wanted. He left us earlier today after setting the place for a surprise party for you. The entire time he was smiling and talking about how he's been wanting to surprise you with the house. Looks like you get your dream house to spend time in spreading your legs for anyone who asks."

Hana now felt like complete shit as tears fell down her cheeks. The three girls looked disgusted at her as they shunshinned away together to grieve.

Naruto sighed as he pulled his mask on and darted off into the night. Inside him he spoke his three 'roommates', "Shiki, activate your sand for defence and let no one touch us. Kuri and jules, Summon my personal summons. I do not wish to speak..."


End file.
